Chip based devices often require cooling. Modern microprocessors and other type devices may have a specific hot spot that gets hotter than other locations. For example, in a microprocessor, this hotspot may be the location of a high density circuitry portion that does arithmetic calculations or signal processing, or may be the location of the processor core itself. Other spots on the chip may be less sensitive to heating effects and/or may produce less heat. Other devices may include analogous hotspot locations. For example, there are hotspots on memory chips, cell phone electronics, and others.